


The M Killers series trailer

by kplex12



Series: The M killers [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: The Trailer that begins the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: The trailer to the series





	The M Killers series trailer

  1. One I finally got a trailer to start the series
  2. I changed it up a bit
  3. I m gonna repost the story soon
  4. I messed up and for got to save the video in my drive
  5. I hope you guys enjoy the trailer            



 

Link : 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XZQaR-LMAU&feature=youtu.be

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy
> 
> The series of the M killers will be coming soon


End file.
